creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Night
I’ve been contemplating suicide, because I know you’re there. Before I go, I thought I’d share a story for you all. This is why, I’ll find a home. A safe haven. Ever since that wretched night, I’ve been searching for someone to consult. An anonymous post and I wouldn’t be ridiculed directly from disgusting assholes. When I think of this night, I lose it. I burst into tears and think of everyone I’ve lost. The faces of those four that I loved and wouldn’t trade for the world. Shall I start? I’ll try not to breakdown during this. I HAVE to stay strong. I NEED help. Please, someone. Anyone in any amount of power must help. I was next in line. Standing there as numerous amounts of people took photos and videos for their family and friends on social media sites. I remember seeing flash after flash. Claps and cheers for each graduate that approached the stand. “Melody Arts!” the speaker said. I put on a smile and I gladly walked up those steps and loved that the piece of paper meant I was done with that freaking crap. The principal, blushing like a cherry, shook my hand and left his sweaty palms to pass bacteria and most likely sperm from masturbating recently. I smiled for my parents as they took a picture of me holding my diploma. Once the event finished, four dear friends and I left to attend a planned vacation. A vacation I’ll never cease to forget. I’ll attempt to describe them each as best as I can: * Jacob, 18, white, male, average intelligence, athletic; my boyfriend. Nicknamed “Jake”. * Eleanor, 17, white, female, above average intelligence, nerdy; “Ely” for short. * Randolph, 18, black, male, average intelligence, athletic; Ely’s boyfriend. Jacob’s best friend. “Randy” if you want to be fancy. * Andy, 18, white, female, average intelligence, whore, Ely’s best friend. Back to the story. The vacation was a “get away from life” vacation. It was intentionally planned for ONLY Jacob and me, but the other three tagged along. The advertisement looked outstanding! The cabin, the woods, the lake, the adventure. It was all so beautiful. Jacob was driving all of us to the cabin in his Jeep. He always liked to brag about how, “oh yeah, my jeep was like nothing to pay for.” Although it was obvious his parents bought him it for his 18th birthday. Fuck, I’m sorry. Jacob was the best. I try to hold on to the sweet memories that we had together. Here, we arrived at the location. Not exactly “beautiful”. It was a swamp. The smell was awful and unsettling, didn’t look like there was much adventure either. The cabin was constructed quite nicely though: three bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The perfect size for five friends. Oh yeah, there was a basement, but the door was locked. It wasn’t too bad, to be honest. I had fun before the 2nd night took three lives. This is exactly like how I remember it: It was the first morning we spent in the cabin. Ely and I were preparing breakfast for everyone. Pancakes, eggs, and coffee for all five of us. I thought Eleanor and I did a quite outstanding job until Randy drank his coffee, “Egh! Did one of you lose a band aid or somethin’?” as he recovered from swallowing, apparently, a band aid. Although Ely and I both didn’t have any cuts or injuries. “You’ll shit it out later, anyways,” said Andy with a seductive giggle. Andy was always a whore, trying to get with almost every guy. I made it clear with her a few months back when I slammed her into a brick wall saying, “Listen here, you fucking whore. STAY AWAY FROM MY JAKE! If I ever even see you even attempt to flirt with him, I’ll rip your uterus out with my hands.” And that settled it. It seemed difficult for her to even look at Jacob. There was no television; barely any good radio stations too. Really only Andy was the one to complain about being disconnected from the outside world. Most of the time, we’d just be conversing about the past and what our goals were now that we’re high school graduates. We’d even made arts & crafts. Sigh. Here’s how it started; it was dark outside: “Let’s go for a boat ride on the swamp!” suggested Jacob. I had my boyfriend to protect me. I saw no reason not to go. “I’ll stay. I’m not going out there at this time. I need my beauty rest,” said Andy while yawning. I’m pretty sure I saw a wink occur as well towards Randy. “I’ll keep the fire going. Don’t want you all returning to a cold cabin,” said Randy. We all looked over at Eleanor. I don’t know why, but she said, “I’ll tag along! I’d like to explore the swamp.” As she smiled at us all. Such a sweet smile she had too. “Alright, let’s go to the dock. Don’t burn the house down,” said Jacob when he looked at Randy. “Ha, no problem, bro,” said Randy and right after he licked his own bottom lip. Jacob, Ely, and I headed for the dock. We had lanterns to guide us in the dark. Ely didn’t know how to swim, so I went to find her something to float on if she fell off. I went back into the house to grab a pillow off of the couch. To my surprise, Andy and Randolph weren’t in any of the main rooms. I wasn’t too suspicious; I knew they’d be fucking in no time. I grabbed a pillow, but was stopped at the sounds of kissing and someone being thrown on the bed. I tiptoed over to a slightly cracked door. Randy was lying on his back and Andy sat on top of his boner. She started going up and down, making moans and sweat. I was about to stop them when the unexpected happen: “Oh, um. Did you cum already?” said Andy, confused. “No, baby. I’m still far from it,” replied Randy with a sick smirk. “Oh, alright. I thought I–” Andy stopped in the middle of her sentence. Andy started stuttering. “I-AHH..AHHHHHH…FUUUCK!!” Andy screamed. “WHAT? WHAT’S WRONG?!” Randy expressed with confusion. Andy was now curled up screaming in pain, hands over head, crying. Randolph screamed when he looked down. They were still connected; Andy and Randy. Connected by a dark-black *leech*. The leech came out of Randy’s penis and lead up into Andy. I could take a guess, it was eating her. I assumed Randy was its **host**. Before I could react, an abnormal sized leech came out of Andy’s mouth. This leech was different: It had a mouth and was shaped perfectly round, like a snack or worm. It slithered around Randolph and opened its mouth around Randy’s neck. It looked like it sucked the life right out of Randy. When the abnormal sized leech was finished, all kinds of leeches smaller than the abnormal leech came pouring out of every available hole on Andy. Some even ate their way through Andy’s skin. It was safe to say: the abnormal leech was the mother. ..I was frozen in place. I couldn’t help them anymore! I heard a honking noise and Jacob screaming, “COME ON, MELODY!” from outside. This unfroze me, and I ran outside to Jake. “COME ON! HURRY FOR FUCKS SAKE!” screamed Jacob as I ran out the cabin door. I got into Jacob’s Jeep and he pulled out of the driveway and onto a back road. Speeding. “Something isn’t fucking right, Melody!” screamed Jacob in a panic. “I know! Those damn things took Randy and Andy!” I screamed back. “FUCK! What were those things?” “It looked like a giant leech. Just drive, Jake! We can talk la–” A mother leech busted through Jacob’s chest in that very instant. Crashing us on to the side of the road. The last I remember: I saw the mother smiling at me. I awoke in the hospital. I’m still in here recovering. I have an “every other day” mental therapist to help me with the tragic experience. I hope you all enjoyed and can help me through this experience. I swear, I can *feel* a leech inside of me growing. Every day, I hear it feasting on my painkillers and medicine. Ever since they stopped giving me painkillers, I feel it trying to break free. To leave its host and start a family. I know you’re there. I feel you trying to escape. I''' '''can see you now. Category:Monsters Category:NSFW